This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the popularity of mobile terminals, such as portable notebook computers and mobile phones, the probability that a user reads a file or browses a web page in an unstable environment (for example, in a vehicle) by using the mobile terminal is gradually increasing. However, reading in an unstable environment, for example, in a vehicle, by using a mobile terminal, may cause injury to a user's eyes, as the screen content on the mobile terminal may become blurry due to the continuous sway of the mobile terminal, and the screen content on the mobile terminal cannot be identified clearly.